Kōen to Ame
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: [Taman dan Hujan] Menemukannya adalah berkah paling besar saat dirinya terpuruk. Mengenal dan Bersamanya adalah kisah terindah dalam hidupnya. Cukup dengan Hujan dan Taman, ia bisa bertemu dengannya. Baka Hentai-jisan. /Abal, Gaje/ Menstrum (Mainsream)/ RnR, please.


Hujan mengguyur kota Shinjuku. Rintiknya jatuh membasahi tiap sisi kota memberi hawa dingin bagi setiap orang dalam mengawali pagi. Bahkan banyak dari penduduk lebih memilih kembali meringkuk di tempat tidur. Jika mereka boleh tentunya.

 **Brak**

"Apa masalahmu, Mebuki? Kenapa setiap pagi kau terus marah?!"

"Apa masalahku? Apa kau lupa ingatan, hah? Kemarin hari kau berduaan dengan wanita lain di hadapanku. Dan sekarang kau bilang apa masalahku?!"

Sakura berdiri setelah kedua kakinya telah terselimuti sepatu. Berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya yang sebelumnya ia telah mengambil sebuah payung dari tempatnya. Pandanganya menatap sendu pada ruang makan yang selalu ramai akan pertengkaran. Ia menunduk muram, berbalik menghadap pintu dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada knop.

" _Ittekimasu_." gumamnya, menutup kembali pintu perlahan dan mulai mengembangkan payungnya. Rasanya berat hanya untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju tempatnya menimba ilmu. Masalah pelik yang terjadi dalam keluarganya membuat dirinya merasa tak memiliki sebuah arti. Seakan hidupnya tak pernah berlanjut dan terhenti di tengah jalan. Padahal seingatnya dulu, keluarga yang ia miliki selalu harmonis dan penuh kehangatan, cinta dan kasih sayang melimpah bagi setiap anggota keluarga. Senyum dan tawa tak pernah absen dari wajah masing-masing.

Tapi entah mengapa, semua itu sirna. Lenyap tak berbekas. Keharmonisan itu hilang terganti dengan amarah yang meluap. Sang ibu yang seperti pematik yang mencoba membuat bara yang besar, dan sang ayah layaknya bensin yang akan menyambar kala tersentuh api. Ia tak mengerti akar permasalahannya. Ia tak tahu. Semua itu dimulai begitu saja. Sikap saling tidak percaya tumbuh di hati kedua orang tuanya, mengucapkan tuduhan yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Ia ingin keluarganya kembali seperti sedia kala. Utuh dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tegadahkan kepalanya menatap mendungnya langit Shinjuku. Terlihat berat penuh akan rasa sedih sama halnya dengan hatinya.

"Apa tidak bisa?" gumamnya. Menormalkan kembali posisi kepalanya sebelum berjalan menapaki waktu.

.

.

.

 **Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Galura's** _ **present**_

 _ **Kōen to Ame**_

 **[Taman dan Hujan]**

 **Menemukannya adalah berkah paling besar saat dirinya terpuruk. Mengenal dan Bersamanya adalah kisah terindah dalam hidupnya. Cukup dengan Hujan dan Taman, ia bisa bertemu dengannya.** _ **Baka Hentai-jisan**_ **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Langkah tepat untuk klik di pojok kanan atas bertanda merah, atau pojok kiri atas bertanda panah, atau juga pojok kiri bawah dan anda bisa juga menekan di pojok kanan bawah. Silahkan ^^**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **Shinjuku Gyoen, Shinjuku**

Langkahnya terhenti, menatap dalam diam seseorang yang duduk di bangku menyesap sekaleng kopi. Ia tak tahu siapa gerangan yang ada di sana. Dan netranya tak pernah melihat tubuh itu sejauh hidupnya berjalan.

Kala mata mereka saling besibubruk, Sakura hanya bisa terbelalak dan membeku di tempat. Terkejut. Ah, bukan karena mengenalnya atau hal yang berbau romantis. Ia hanya terkejut karena ketahuan menilik sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini. Pada akhirnya, Sakura menunduk meminta maaf akan tingkahnya yang tak sopan.

Manik dari orang di hadapannya menyipit akibat senyumnya yang tercetak di wajah itu. "Pagi." sapa pemuda pirang itu.

Sakura menjawab sapaannya. Menutup payung yang ia bawa dan mendudukan diri pada bangku yang tersedia, berteduh di bawah lindungan bangunan taman tersebut.

Sepi senyap mengisi kekosongan waktu. Tak ada percakapan ataupun sedikit kata-kata yang mampu memecah kesunyian. Hanya suara rintik air yang menyentuh permukaan air dan genting serta benda lainnya. Tak jarang juga hembusan angin yang tak begitu menusuk menerpa kulit mereka. Memberi kesan dingin yang cukup untuk keduanya bergumam.

"Apa kamu tidak sekolah?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya cepat. Menatap dengan pandangan terkejut pada sang penanya.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan Sakura membuat Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Tak apa, aku juga sedang bolos kerja." ucap pemuda itu. Menyeruput kopinya dan menyimpannya kembali pada bangku tempatnya duduk.

"Disini terlalu sepi, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?" tawar pemuda itu. Mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura di hadapannya. Sakura sedikit menjauhkan wajah dari sang pemuda. Yah sedikit berjaga-jaga jika saja hal yang aneh terjadi padanya nanti.

Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh. Kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan pandangan masih memerhatikan Sakura. "Aku bukan lelaki mesum, jadi santai saja." Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak pernah ada lelaki yang mau mengaku mesum, tuan." ujar Sakura. Memeluk erat tas soren yang ia bawa.

Pemuda itu mencondongkan wajahnya kembali pada Sakura. Tawa mengalun dari wajah sang pemuda yang jika diperhatikan memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. "Haha, benar juga sih. _Saa_ , bagaimana kalau aku mengaku sebagai orang mesum?"

 **Tak**

Sakura segera membenturkan payungnya pada kepala pirang pemuda itu. Perlu di garis bawahi, dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan tentu saja pemuda itu langsung meringkuk mengusap kepalanya. Sakura tak menyesal.

"A-Aku hanya bercanda." ucap pemuda itu. menegapkan tubuh masih dengan tangan yang mengusap kepalanya.

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi lain bangku agar jaraknya dengan pemuda itu sedikit jauh.

"Saya akan menjaga jarak dengan anda." gumamnya.

Sang pemuda masih meringis sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada danau di sampingnya yang penuh akan riak akibat rintik hujan.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Hujan masih mengguyur Shinjuku. Rintiknya masih menghantam tiap permukaan di seluruh penjuru kota. Tak ubahnya dengan kemarin hari, rumah kediaman Haruno disibukan dengan pertengkaran ibu dan ayah. Mencaci memaki akan hal yang sesungguhnya tidak begitu penting.

" _Ittekimasu_."

Hari ini pun Sakura tak berniat pergi ke sekolah. Alasan yang sama ia gunakan sebagai dasar untuknya pergi ke taman Shinjuku. Meniti tiap langkah dalam kukungan kesedihan dan kepedihan. Dan kala tubuhnya telah sampai pada titik tujuan, ia lekas mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman.

"Hm?" manik biru langit itu menatapnya heran.

Sakura yang telah bersiap menikmati waktu sepi sendiri harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Nyatanya pemuda kemarin yang ia kira tidak akan menemukannya hari ini, ternyata tengah asik duduk sembari meminum kopi kaleng di sana. Menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang luar biasa dibuat polos.

Saling terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia memutuskan untuk beranjak. Tak enak rasanya duduk dengan orang yang telah di cap mesum olehnya.

"Apa mau pulang secepat itu? Bahkan Sekolah saja belum keluar." tanya suara di belakangnya santai. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tiada maksud untuk berbalik.

"Maaf, Paman. Hanya saja sulit untukku berdekatan dengan pria paruh baya yang otaknya di penuhi pikiran kotor." ucapnya. Yah ia tak bermaksud bersikap sarkasme, tapi memang itulah dirinya. Orang yang terbuka akan apa yang ia pikirkan. Bilang saja ia bermulut tajam.

Dengusan sampai di telinganya. "Paman? Apa kamu bercanda? Aku masih 27 tahun." ujar pemuda itu. "Lagian, apa memang aku terlihat semesum itu?"

Ia alihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu dengan mata yang ia tajamkan. Tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Terutama pada kata '27 tahun'.

"Hei, Hei, perlu bukti?" tangan dari lelaki itu masuk dalam saku, mengambil dompetnya dan meletakan kertas di samping tubuhnya.

"Lihat lah."

Penasaran tentu ada, untuk itu ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat. mengambil kartu nama dari pemuda itu dan membacanya pelan.

Sedikit ia membelalakan matanya. "Dari yang ku lihat kau seperti orang miskin, tapi nyatanya seorang CEO." ucapnya. Sang pemuda mendengus.

" **Don't judge the book by the cover**. Kau tidak lulus TK ya, Nona?"

 **Tak**

Payungnya kembali ia layangkan pada kepala pemuda itu. Menatapnya dengan urat yang berkedut. "Tidak hanya mesum, kau juga menyebalkan." Sakura mendudukan dirinya. Entah kenapa ada rasa dimana ia ingin diam dan tetap mengetahui apa yang pemuda itu lakukan di sini.

"Awh... Bukan hanya cantik, tapi kau juga temperamental, nona." Wajah Sakura sedikit bersemu. Ia sedikit terkesan akan kata 'cantik' yang ditujukan untuknya. Selama ini tak pernah ada yang mengucapkan kata itu untuknya.

Ia berdehem menetralkan jantungnya yang serasa diajak berlari. Memasang wajah tak minat akan sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Omong kosong. Bolos kerja, apa kau benar seorang CEO?" ucap Sakura mencoba mengalihkan topik walau sebenarnya ingin kata 'cantik' itu terulang lagi dari bibir sang pemuda.

Si pirang mendengus kembali. "Tidak percaya tidak apa. Tidak ada gunanya juga jika kau tahu." ucapnya santai.

"Lagian..." Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Menunggu hal apa yang akan disebutkan pemuda itu selanjutnya. Semakin mengernyit kala netranya menangkap senyuman aneh di wajah pemuda itu.

"... Kau saja tidak pernah sekolah, mana bisa kau mengerti apa yang ku lakukan. Hm?" sang pemuda menjungkitkan kedua alisnya. Senyuman lebar lengkap dengan mimik mengolok tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sakura tentu saja tak terima, balas mengejek dengan kata-kata sarkas. Dan begitulah, untuk waktu setelahnya, cacian dan makian terus mengalun mengisi waktu kosong. Melupakan sejenak beban berat yang keduanya pikul.

.

.

.

 _"Hiks... Ma'af kan aku, N-Naruto-kun. Sungguh. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin kau yang menjadi Suamiku. T-Tapi, A-Ayah... Ayah—"_

 _"Shhtt... Tak apa Hinata-Chan." Lelaki pirang itu menarik seorang gadis indigo ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajah gadis itu yang tadi basah akan air mata. Memberi sebuah senderan untuk gadis itu menagis sepuas yang ia mau. Sang pemuda menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala sang gadis._

 _"Tak masalah bagiku jika kau mendapat kebahagian. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Karena, sesungguhnya cukup puas untukku melihat kau tersenyum penuh bahagia. Bahagiamu adalah Bahagiaku." ucapnya, yang tak di sadari sang gadis, cairan bening mengalir dari manik cerah sang pemuda. Mengalir penuh akan rasa perih._

 _"T-Tapi aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Sepenuhnya aku mencintaimu." gadis itu terisak semakin jelas. Pundak rampingnya bergetar dalam pelukan sang lelaki._

 _"Aku tahu. Tapi, Dari yang kulihat, 'Dia' adalah lelaki yang baik. Kau akan menyukainya, Hinata-Chan." dan rasa perih itu menyayat hatinya sampai jantungnya terasa tersobek. Dalam sampai lubang menganga tak kasap mata tinggal membekas di lubuk hati. Lelaki itu mempererat pelukannya. Memuaskan diri melepas kepergian kekasih yang mungkin bukan jodohnya. Walau dalam lubuk hati ia menyangkalnya._

 _"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."_

 **Tak**

"Awh." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena sebuah hantaman. Menatap tajam pada siapa yang memukulnya sebelum mendesah keras.

"Kau rupanya." ia alihkan kembali pandangannya pada indahnya danau beriak hujan di arah kirinya. Kaki kanan yang bertumpang di atas kaki kiri berayun kecil.

Sang pelaku pemukulan mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang biasa dia duduki. Menyenderkan payung yang ia bawa pada belakang kursi sebelum menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya.

"Melamun tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa." ujar Sakura. Menyelipkan sedikit anak rambutnya pada belakang telinga. Naruto mendengus.

"Kau tidak pernah tau, banyak seniman yang menghasilkan karyanya karena inspirasi saat melamun." ujar Naruto. Meraba-raba bangku di sampingnya untuk menemukan sekaleng kopi yang tadi ia bawa.

"Eh, kurasa aku menyimpannya di sini tadi." Naruto kelimpungan mencari sekaleng kopi miliknya.

"Itu berlaku untuk seniman, dan kau bukan seniman." Sakura mengayun-ayun kan kaleng di tangan kiri sembari kepala tersangga tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada kakinya. Naruto yang setelah berbalik menemukan kopinya ada pada Sakura terbelalak. Tangannya melayang menyambar kaleng itu.

"Hey itu milik-ku." geram Naruto. Melihat Naruto akan berdiri, ia lekas menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut kaleng kopi dan meminumnya. Naruto mengerjap.

"Astaga, Bibirku menyentuh bibirmu."

 **Bwuuur**

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat dirinya yang tersedak. Naruto yang menyaksikan itu tertawa terbahak. Memegang perutnya yang terasa tergelitik.

"AHaha... A-Aku tak tahu kau sangat ingin berciuman denganku. Aha-Ahaha." tawanya terbahak.

Wajah Sakura merah, rasa malu bercampur dengan amarah yang berkumpul pada kepalanya.

 **Krak**

Sekaleng kopi tak berbentuk karena cengkraman Sakura. Hangatnya air kopi yang mengalir pada tangannya tak ia hiraukan. Lebih memilih menatap tajam pada pemuda menyebalkan yang ada di hadapannya.

 **Trang**

Kaleng yang tak berbentuk menghantam jidat Naruto keras.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, setiap pagi kala hujan mengguyur Shinjuku adalah hal yang Sakura senangi. Entah pada dasarnya ia memang menyukai hujan dan taman atau ada hal lain yang menyapu atensinya yang membuatnya betah duduk di taman lebih lama. Ia tak perduli akan sekolahnya, ia sedikit melupakan masalah keluarganya yang biasanya selalu mencekik pikiran Sakura. Ia akan senang hati melangkah sembari berlindung pada payungnya dari rintik air untuk menuju taman. Mendudukan diri di sana melewati waktu. Dan juga sedikit bercakap atau bertengkar dengan pemuda pirang penghuni taman.

"Uwoah, kau bawa bekal? Aneh rasanya. Tapi..." Sakura membelalakan matanya kala tangan pemuda itu mencomot telur dadar tanpa permisi. Memakannya tak segan meski dirinya menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Umh... Lumayan enak. Untuk ukuran gadis sepertimu kau punya bak—."

 **Krek**

Suara sesuatu dari kunyahan Naruto membuat mata Sakura dan sang empu terbelalak.

 **Krek**

Kunyahan selanjutnya suara itu kembali terdengar. Sakura yang merupakan orang yang memasak benda itu menunduk dengan wajah yang merah pekat.

"Astaga." ucap Naruto setelah menelannya dan meminum air dari kaleng kopi. "Kalau ada kompetisi membuat makanan kejutan, kau akan memenangkannya." Naruto tertawa keras. Menepuk nepuk kursi saking tak tahan menahan tawa. Dan Sakura semakin menunduk.

"Ahaha, Lain kali... Lain kali, kau harus memisahkan cangkang dan isinya, kau tahu? Ahaha, aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa." ujarnya. Mengusap cairan yang menempel di pelupuk matanya saking asyiknya ia tertawa.

"Hm?"

Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan gadis di hadapanya yang tak bersuara menghentikan tawanya. Memerhatikan kepala gadis itu yang tertunduk menutupi wajah gadis itu dengan rambut bunga sakuranya. ' _Are,_ ada apa dengan mahluk menggemaskan ini?' pikirnya. Ia tersenyum. Mengangkat tangan dan mengusapkan telapaknya pada puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Tapi itu enak, kok. Aku tak pernah merasakan dadar gulung yang enak seperti tadi." ucapnya memuji. Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah dari pria di hadapannya dalam diam.

"K-Kau berbohong." Sakura menyingkirkan telapak tangan Naruto dari kepalanya. Membuang muka dan mengusap cairan yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pipinya sedikit memerah.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku tak berbohong. Itu terasa enak." Rona di wajah Sakura semakin pekat.

"Tentu ditambah dengan rasa yang sedikit menggigit, menambah nilai plus dari masakanmu." Naruto kembali tergelak. Sakura ikut tersenyum, meski ia menutupinya dengan membuang muka.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan nyanyian mengiringi setiap tapakan kakinya. Hari ini memang tak hujan, malah cukup cerah di musim penghujan seperti ini. Dan ia yakin sekali, hal yang baik akan terjadi pada hari ini. Setidaknya untuk waktu yang akan terlewat di taman nanti.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya yang tak lama, langkah kaki ia kencangkan. Jika bisa di tebak kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi nanti? apa kah keberuntungan itu akan ada festival di taman nanti? Atau setidaknya akan ada hal menyenangkan untuknya akan terjadi. Misalnya ia dan lelaki pirang itu berc—.

Langkahnya terhenti. Menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dipandangnya. Matanya terbelalak, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tubuhnya membeku. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

Jika boleh, ia tak ingin mempercayai akan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Menganggap semua hanya ilusi atau sekedar fatamorgana. Menganggap semua tak ayalnya sebuah iklan kopi di acara televisi. Tapi yang aneh, sesuatu keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Mengalir indah membasahi kedua pipinya. Sakit. Bukan, bukan mata yang merasakan itu. Tetapi dada. Lebih tepatnya Hati yang terasa teremas. Tertusuk. Terhujam oleh sesuatu yang tak kasap mata. Bahkan rasa sakitnya membuat ia ingin kakinya cepat beranjak dari sana. Bukan hanya beranjak, tetapi pulang dan mengurung diri dengan rasa sakit yang ia derita.

"Bohong..." gumamnya dengan sebuah isakan yang lolos dari mulut. Berbalik cepat dan berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah berbagi pelukan. Meninggalkan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini ia anggap penting memberi pelukan pada seorang wanita yang bukan dirinya.

Disisi lain, seseorang yang tengah memeluk seorang gadis menemukan hal yang mencegangkan untuknya. Menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut bublegum berlari meninggalkan area taman. Dan ia tak bisa berpura-pura buta bahwa ia tak melihat gadis itu menangis.

"Gadis itu..." gumamnya.

"Ah, Hinata- _chan_ , maaf aku harus pergi." ucapnya. Mendorong lembut bahu sang gadis menjauh darinya.

"A-ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?" gadis itu ikut bicara. Bertanya tentang kenapa Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Itu, Gadis-ku baru saja lari. Mungkin dia salah paham atau apalah itu. Dan aku harus mengerjarnya." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sang gadis mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Yah, kejarlah dia." titahnya. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berlari.

"Oh, Aku akan datang. Jadi tenang saja." Teriak lelaki itu sembari mengacungkan sebuah kertas ke udara. Hinata tersenyum. "Itu haruskan." kekehnya. Mulai berjalan menjauh dari taman.

.

Serasa telah jauh berlari, Sakura memelankan langkah kakinya, mulai berjalan normal. Sengguk dan air mata menemani di setiap langkah yang ia tapaki. Langkahnya menuntun ia pada jembatan kayu yang ada di sana. Ia berjongkok. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lutut yang ia tekuk.

Ia tak tau akan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia tak mengerti ketika ia malah berlari saat pemuda itu berpelukan dengan wanita asing. Mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, 'kan? Yang bahkan ia tak begitu mengenal pemuda itu. Tak mungkin ia mencintai lelaki yang umurnya berbeda sepuluh taun darinya. Itu jelas tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Tetapi, apa masalahnya. Ia menangis. Ia sakit. Ia tersiksa. Apa ini bukan cinta? Apa ini bukan suka?

"Hiks... Aku tak mengerti." gumamnya. Memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Menguatkan tubuhnya yang serasa kembali rapuh.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Duk

"Haah~... Berapa umurmu? Bukankah tidak pantas seorang gadis umur 17 tahun dengan pemuda berumur 27 tahun bermain kejar-kejaran?" ucap seseorang yang baru saja berhenti dari lari dengan nafas tak beraturan. Mendudukan diri di sampingnya dengan kaki yang di luruskan dan tangan yang menyangga tubuh pemuda itu. Menegadah berusaha membuat aliran udara lebih lancar menuju ke paru-paru. Tentu Sakura terkejut. Mengetahui pemuda itu berdekatan dengannya membuat perih itu menghujam hatinya lebih keras.

"Haah~, aku harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk berolah raga dari pada hanya duduk meminum sekaleng kopi." ucap pemuda itu.

Sakura mengusap air matanya diam-diam. Menahan sengguknya sekuat tenaga dan Bersiap menjauh dari pemuda itu sebelum tangan lain menghentikannya.

"Lihat ini! Setelah itu putuskan, kau ingin pergi ke tempat ini atau tidak?" Naruto mengacungkan sebuah surat undangan pada Sakura. Masih dengan wajah yang campur aduk akibat lari cepat yang ia lakukan.

Sakura menatapnya sebentar sebelum menunduk. "Selamat atas pernikahannya." gumamnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari dunia. Naruto mendesah.

" _Aho ga, kimi_." Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dan mengacaknya pelan. Tersenyum kecil. "Haah~, Kurasa ini akan jadi aneh. Tapi, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau sudah pernah membacanya kan dulu. Jadi, Lihat ini!" Sakura masih menunduk. Tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi chubby Sakura lembut, membawa wajah gadis itu pada undangan yang ia tunjukan.

"Apa kau menemukan namaku di sana?" perlahan Sakura mengangkat pandangannya. Membawa netranya untuk menelaah setiap nama dalam undangan tersebut. Ia membuang atensi kelain tempat. Sebuah senyum kecil ia sembunyikan.

"Ada." gumam Sakura. Naruto terbelalak. "Apa? Mana mungkin. Ini pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke. Aku—."

" _Aho_. Apa matamu buta?" ucap Sakura sedikit serak setelah menangis. Menunjuk tempat dimana nama Naruto tercetak. Naruto segera melihatnya menilik dengan perasaan waswas. Namun setelahnya ia merasa dongkol. Tertipu akan kejahilan gadis ini.

'Sial.'

 **To : Uzumaki Naruto**

"Kau." Naruto menubruk gadis itu membuat sang gadis terbaring di atas kayu jembatan sementara ia berada di atasnya mencengkram pundak sang gadis. Netra Naruto dan Sakura bersibubruk. Waktu terasa berhenti saat keduanya lebih memilih terdiam menikmati iris indah masing masing. Keduanya merona. Gugup menggerogoti tiap sel dalam tubuh keduanya.

Narutolah yang pertama kali sadar. Menggeleng kecil untuk membuang semua pikiran kotor yang sempat terlintas dan lekas menatap wajah sang gadis. "Karena kau tadi membodohiku. Sebagai hukumannya, kau ikut aku ke pesta pernikahan itu. Tak ada penolakan, eum..." Naruto mengerjap. Sakura tersenyum.

"Haruno Sakura _desu_." ucapnya. Naruto meneguk ludah dan mengangguk.

"Ya, kau, Haruno Sakura, harus ikut denganku." ajaknya dalam kurung 'Paksa' Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura sendiri tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus." ucap Naruto. Ikut tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Menilik lebih dekat wajah manis gadis itu yang kini merona. Hinga hidung mereka bersentuhan, Naruto tak melanjutkannya. Masih berusaha menikmati moment itu.

"A-apa memang tidak ada ciuman untukku?" Naruto mengerjap. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa malu akan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

"A-AAH... Etto~, aha-haha. K-kita baru saja kenalan, apa perlu ciuman?" Naruto menyingkir dari atas Sakura. Membenahkan posisi duduknya dengan jarak yang ia lebarkan sedikit dari Sakura. Sakura ikut berdiri, menunduk dalam helaian rambutnya.

Naruto menatap Sakura. Tersenyum memerhatikan gadis itu yang ia pikir terlihat manis. Tangannya terangkat dan berhenti di ubun-ubun Sakura. Mengusapnya lembut.

"Jika kau ingin sebuah ciuman, kau harus menikah denganku. Saat ini juga."

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **Malam Hari di Kediaman Haruno.**

" _Tadaima_." Sakura masuk rumah takut-takut. Waspada akan suasana yang biasa selalu membuatnya khawatir. Tertunduk lemah tak ingin menghiraukan barang sedikit pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibunya.

" _Okaeri_." Sakura terbelalak. Merasa tak percaya. Biasanya... Biasanya...

" _Are_ , kenapa hanya berdiri di sana? Tak mau makan?" Mebuki muncul dari arah ruang makan dengan apron yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

" _Oka—_ "

"Sakura sudah pulang?" dan setelahnya Kizashi muncul di belakang Mebuki. Menatap dirinya sama heran.

"Apa memang kau sudah mulai nakal?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya telah tertumpuk di matanya.

"Sudahlah Kizashi, dia kan sudah beranjak dewasa. Apa salahnya pulang larut?" ujar Mebuki membela.

"Iya, tapikan Saku—."

Grep

"Aah." Mebuki dan Kizashi memekik pelan kala Sakura melompat dan memeluk keduanya. Menangis keras penuh rasa haru.

Mebuki dan Kizashi tersenyum. Ikut membalas pelukan Sakura pada mereka.

"Maafkan Kami, ya? Sakura. Kami telah membuatmu cemas." ucap Mebuki.

"Ya, itu salah _Tou-san_ yang memang tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan _Kaa-san_ mu." dan tangis Sakura semakin keras. Meluapkan segala amarah, senang dan haru yang ia rasakan. Ini bagai mimpi. Mengetahui kedua orang tuanya kembali menjalin hubungan baik membuatnya menjadi gadis cengeng seperti ini. Jika saja boleh, ia ingin semuanya terlihat seperti ini. Utuh, penuh kasih sayang.

Hilangnya hujan pada hari ini memang sebuah pertanda baik untuknya. Apa yang kurang untuknya? Cinta dan Keluarga? Ia telah memiliki keduanya. Dan Naruto adalah bagian dari itu.

 **End**

 **Shinjuku Gyoen : Taman Kota daerah Shinjuku, Tokyo.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fuaaah~, menulis dalam mood buruk ternyata sulitnya minta di buakar. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini saya kekurangan mood dalam menulis ataupun membaca. Hurtnya gak kerasa ya? Khaha sengaja, saya gak terlalu berfokus pada hurtnya sih. Tapi saya harap kalian menyukai cerita saya kali ini. Jika boleh, kesan, pesan, kritik bisa kalian sampaikan lewat review. Bolehkan? :)**

 **P. S : Thanks untuk yang udah Review fic saya yang 'LEAVE', Belum sempet saya bales reviewnya. Entar deh sekalian publish sekuelnya. ^^**


End file.
